hating is love eventually
by zebrazombies
Summary: jiraikaka. smut. is it m? or t?


**Author's note**: well, what do i say in **Author's note**? um, nothing maybe :D

* * *

Kakashi is mad. No, he fumed. Why? His lover, one of the three great Sannin; Jiraiya were peeping girls in onsen, again (ahaha, same old jiraiya-SAMA). Not that he never did it before, but it was just once in awhile. Sometimes he wonders, what so great 'bout girls anyway? They have breast, and normally big one. Wait, is big breast normal? Ah, they just want to look sexy. And to prove him right, he knew this one girl who did a surgery so that she can have a huge breast; to look sexy that is. What the hell, so plastic. Girl like that he hate the most.

Jiraiya however, didn't mind. He in fact loves them; girls in any means in every way man could love. Not that he didn't care 'bout Kakashi, he love him truly, deeply. But peeping just his natures. He wrote porn book, he needs to peeps somehow and he loves every bit of it. And Kakashi like his book too. So to him, the fumed or whatever Kakashi was having was not really necessary. He just needs to comply with the way he is. That's when Kakashi said that if he did it again, all sex is prohibited. Now it is, Jiraiya let out a loud grunt and disagreed. Kakashi placed a chaste, very quick kissed. Having smirk on himself, and humming when Jiraiya protested.

It is the fourth day now, Kakashi still haven't giving him allowance to have sex. _Oh all the passionate sex!_ The screaming, moaning, whining, whimper, groaning and all lusty sounds Kakashi made him tremble of excitement which is getting through his nerves whenever he think of it. He really feels horny. He wants Kakashi, bend him, fuck him hard, stroking, thrusting, anything! No matter how many people sees him that he adores girls, Kakashi is still his secret little pervert.

_Whatever, I need him! _

Jiraiya was slowly walking to the busy street of Konoha village. He wandered, and looks very distraught. It is not usual for the Sannin to look miserable. Not even when pretty women stop by him and say hi, he didn't even response like the way he usually did. Normally, he would spare a glance even miles away when he thought any pretty women were coming to his way. Naruto who was bouncing excitedly behind Sasuke, bumped into him realised this and asked, whole heartedly what had happened.

Jiraiya didn't explain. What would he thought? Surely he feels gross, he and Kakashi together, nyan nyan and chomp chomp? (Kakashi prefer to say it that way, sex can be in a really _wrong_ statement when adult says it; like jiraiya would care anyway) _Okay, bad image._

"Nothing, Naruto. I just feel tired, that's all," Jiraiya said, slumber grinning like he always does.

Naruto being a blur as he was, not say much after words. He ran off to Sasuke, had him kiss and made the boy blush angrily and tried to attack him with chidori, only to get kissed again, leaving Jiraiya stared in a moment of shock and maybe, just a little horror.

_What the hell?? That kid, he also...? Bad choice naruto, bad, bad choice._

Seriously, that Uchiha clan really OUT of any type of relationship comfort zone (boohoo, spinning words. What the hell am I trying to say?). He thought that the dog boy (Kiba he means) would be a perfect one for him considering them kinda like in the same species (dog, fox, what's the difference?) but then he knew that Kiba is originally attached to Shino, or said man, Hinata.

He shakes his head and sighed.

_Ah, wish I can go home and have my wicked way with __**my**__ pervert._

Jiraiya then turned back to his shared apartment with Kakashi. Nobody knows he and Kakashi shared an apartment. They think with the lonely life Kakashi had been he must live alone, so no one really cares about it. While Jiraiya who often travel, leave no one expect anything for him to have a house. Besides, it'll be troublesome to buy a house when you don't know whether you're going to live in it or not. Having a lover is worth it, but now..._haih..._

He arrived there with a loud sighed. He scraped the wooden door, heads on it lazily and unlocked the key. Placing his shoes aside, he hangs his coat near the shoes cupboard. He walked lazily to the bedroom, intended to get a rest, but first, bath. Cooling his tensed muscled for not having sex.

_For fuck's sake_.

Despite the gloomy mood he had, he managed to get in the bathroom nakedly, and sprayed his body with the heavenly cooling shower.

Just in time he started to shampoo his hair and make it bubble (he tried to make it like he was _playing_ with Kakashi and merely thought of making Kakashi clone with cat ears and a tail but no, it make his nose bleed instead), suddenly, he felt a chakra. A very familiar chakra.

He turned with a jolted look and slightly nose bleed just to see a very sexy appealing Kakashi (speak of the devil), wrapped his arms together, leaned over the sink, no shirt, mask less, and wearing only boxers, a black boxers that really stands out on his pale white skin. _Dead sexy_. (Is Kakashi really a devilish sexy?)He moved forward, Jiraiya gasped as Kakashi pressed his body against the wall, making him flustered with the wet view in front him.

He stuttered, "Kakashi?" grinning curiously but stunned.

There was a moment of silence before Kakashi said something, unexpectedly something.

"I'm...really sorry I've had neglected you; your _needs_. But, oh how I'm gonna say this..." he paused for a moment, letting the cool breeze shower fall down his head, making his hair wet flop on his forehead, onto pale white skin, fit toned muscle. He rubs away the bubbles that were on jiraiya nose, and moving his fingertips gently to caressing his cheeks and kisses the older man's jowl teasingly. He slides his fingers to touch more of the older man's skin. His chest, he felt rapid heartbeat. He smiles at that, and grinned.

"...make up?" (Not that kind of 'makeup' idiot!)He eyed flirtingly at the older man, and leaned forward to give him a proper kiss, after the one he place on his jowl. It didn't take much time for it to turn to a very passion kiss. Tangle tongue and a string of saliva dribbling Kakashi chin, Jiraiya didn't waste any more time too, and he didn't wait his mind to operate properly to think what he had below him.

_Does this...? Does this means....?_

He spun Kakashi around, having him placed against the cold tile. He kissed his neck, bites it and unintentionally draws blood, and sucks it, making a red deep marked. Kakashi tangled his arms over the older man shoulder, whining. He kissed Kakashi all the way down, sucking his belly button. He can feel the growing bulge beneath the boxer Kakashi's wearing. He tugged it off, almost eagerly, and felt the erection brush his neck. He looks up, and sees the most erotic sight above him.

Kakashi lusty gaze, his hands covering his mouth, wet body had turned him on.

He kiss the head, Kakashi moan. He sucks it, Kakashi whimper. He took the whole length in his mouth, Kakashi groaned ever so loudly. He started to suck faster, bobbing his head up and down again and again while fondle Kakashi balls. He holds Kakashi hips when he feels he bucked up that almost making him choke.

"Uhn, Jira—..." Kakashi had spurts his fluid when he think he couldn't take no more and panted.

"Shit, that was fast, I thought I was the one who had been neglected, and I haven't even fucked you yet," Jiraiya replied, wiping the white semen from his face.

"Oh shut up," Kakashi shot a glare that damnably cute and took the older man into his arms, kissing his ear lobe, whispering "bed, ne?" a very mischievous smile take over his face at the same time his mismatched eyes blazing a desperate lust. Jiraiya happily obey and placed a quick kiss on his lover reddish lips.

They didn't wait to dry themselves, they stumbled out from the bathroom; with Kakashi been hold in a princess-like; still never leave each other's intimidating lips, bumped onto the bed with a loud thud and began oh-so-full-of-loves.

Kakashi straddle his wet legs wider for the man and placed it on his both sides hip. He grabs Jiraiya's neck fiercely, hung his arms there and kisses him almost dominatingly. But Jiraiya know Kakashi wouldn't last long with his own domination, he would eventually being the bottom at the end of their love making. So to said, they both ground their erection together, but of course, Kakashi erection was stirring back to life again, slide it so intensely that sweats were springing up over their side burn. They both whimper at the friction although one of them must have a hard to admit that. Jiraiya kisses Kakashi neck again. He licked his jaw, up to his cheeks, and kissed him just below the ear lobe (a secret spot pleasure) the same time he abruptly grip Kakashi erection. He pumped it in time with the kissing. He brushes his torso against Kakashi penis as he went to down to suck more of his lover pre-cum. He sucked it hard, and once before letting go and place a kiss on the head.

"Uhn? Why did ya' stop...?" Kakashi whimper at the lost of the wonderful mouth around him.

"I need a feel on my own, too," Jiraiya whisper in a low voice, making kakashi eager for next move, and kissing Kakashi cheeks before he turn Kakashi so his back was facing him and holds a grip on his shoulder and massaged it even a little firmly and kisses all the way down Kakashi spine but stop right in front of Kakashi butt cheeks. He rise back up to lean to Kakashi ear with heavy breathe and most surprise to expect from the Sannin, his voice sounds as if he was,_ scared_.

"Kashi...? Are you, you're not mad at me anymore do you?" Jiraiya asked, almost apologetically.

Kakashi sighed at the now-its-not-the-time-for-that-stupid-question. He turns around and lay back staring at his lover and joined his eyebrows together in confusion, his face light a little bit earnestly and almost about seven centuries later he replied.

"We're in the middle of what, remind me Jiraiya," Kakashi cupped his lover face. He stared at the man questioningly.

"Um, sex...?"

"Yes, exactly. What the hell do you want now; sex or my explanation?"

"Sex, of course,"

"Now you know..."

"Uh-huh?" Jiraiya nods unknowingly.

"Uh-huh, Jiraiya? Uh-huh is all you could say?"

"Well, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to..."

"Don't say, do it," Kakashi pressed Jiraiya neck forward and breathe against his lover lips. "So?"

"Right," Jiraiya kissed him and pressing him back onto the unbelievably soft mattress. He rub gently Kakashi lips, savouring the taste as he place his finger on Kakashi puckered hole (oh, its sound so filthy when I said puckered). Playing with it until sometime he slipped it in with fingers already covered by lube. Not really mind where the heck the lube came from, Kakashi being the submissive uke, moan when the long finger was fingered into him. It sends pulses along his nerves passage. He trembles to the sensation that caused him. He panted and whimpers so soft it makes Jiraiya hard even more and places a soothing kiss on his cheeks and smile when Kakashi whimper even more.

_Finally! He's not mad anymore and more importantly; I got to taste him again. Oh so cute. Heh heh, nobody ever know his true face like, nobody knows how devilish handsome he is! Oh I'm so lucky!_

"Enough...more," Kakashi begged.

"Really? Are you sure that what you want?" Jiraiya asked, jokingly even though he himself needs it just as much Kakashi needs it.

"Yes! Now, are you going to—" before he finishes his words Jiraiya already thrust him deep. He didn't even put it in slowly causing Kakashi let out a _very_ loud shocked scream.

Waiting for Kakashi to adjust, he nibbles Kakashi neck and licks the man's skin as much as he could and smell to savour the taste of the Copy Nin. _Taste sweet, and sweat._ Just about Kakashi wriggle his ass for Jiraiya to move, Jiraiya start to thrust him in and out in a hard and fast rhythm. It didn't take long though for the Jounin to beg for release. Jiraiya, seemingly not yet satisfied, grip just the base of Kakashi penis to stop him from come. Kakashi thinks it was extremely unfair and moans every time, the Sannin thrust him deep, managed to get the sweet spot being hit again and again. Jiraiya groaned and silently came deep inside his lover at the same time losing his grip from Kakashi's.

Kakashi came hard on both of their stomach and chest. He panted heavily; still hung his arms over the older man's shoulder. He rested their foreheads together, letting the pant to go down. He smiled, satisfied with the feeling. He kiss Jiraiya cheeks chastely and let the man to pull out, he pull the man closer to lie on top of him. They hugged for quite some time before one of them pulled another to clean them self. After the quick cleaning, they both grounded themselves on bed and snuggle with each other. Jiraiya pulled the bed sheets to cover them and kiss with a humming on Kakashi oh-so-soft-silvery hair.

"So, why the sudden change?" Jiraiya stated, after quite a few hours of just staying silent.

"Would you rather I never had sex with you?" Kakashi replied, having a sexy bastard face planted on his face.

"Well, no...but I know you wouldn't last long for me not to touch you," Jiraiya said, belying satisfied tone.

"Heh, like you're one to talk," Kakashi nudge him on the rib and pout.

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Jiraiya pulled the younger man back to his chest and held him tight.

"I love you," Kakashi said quietly, soft and shyly but smirking.

"Love you too, baby," Jiraiya kissed him on the forehead and smiling to the very end of his ears.

* * *

_Happy ending! Muahahaha!!!_


End file.
